cant live without you
by purinsesu-sereniti
Summary: a short, historical AU involving Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, and their courts.


"Please, do not go," she could not help but to whimper, hating herself for it.

Her hand outstretched, fingers grasping at the air; he was so close, and yet so far. Blue eyes brimmed with tears as could only stand back and watch him go. As he hurled himself up into the saddle, he turned back to look upon her, those piercing blue eyes falling upon her. His mouth spread with a grin, lighting his entire face; he tipped his hat to her, wishing to do nothing more than return to her and hold her close. He hated to see her cry. But this was his duty as King, to lead his country-men into battle, to show that he was not afraid to die as they did. He too could be a soldier. "Serenity…" Her name was upon his lips, carried along the breeze, to send her golden strands dancing about her face. And then, there were her four ladies, flanking her, offering her the comfort she needed, giving her the support she needed to be strong. His own men, his four most trusted generals, stood at the back, left behind to serve as her guards instead.

"Endymion…" Her voice was music to his ears; he watched her smile and the world seemed so much brighter. She stared out after him, until she realized all of the court had eyes upon her. Standing up a little straighter, she held her head high and turned, sweeping past the bows and curtsies, her four ladies in tow. The four guards exchanged a glance and then followed after, knowing their duty to their King, who had left this princess in their care.

The moment she reached her chambers, she began to shed her layers; the heavy ceremonial cloak came first, thrown across her bed, then the diamond encrusted crown was sat atop the vanity, the heeled shoes kicked halfway across the room. "Princess." Lady Rei warned, wagging a finger at the golden-haired princess, one brow arched, head tilted to the left. "You mustn't treat your things this way." She continued, stooping to pick up the cloak which had slid to the floor. She passed it off to a maid who had entered behind them, the other two beginning to strip the princess from her ornate ivory gown. "Your mother went to a lot of trouble to have these things made, you are to be Queen, you must behave as such." The true Queen, her mother, had put her up in this grand palace, _alone_, aside from the many staff and of course her ladies. It was to teach her how to hold court, more or less a practice run at being Queen. It had been Serenity's job these last few months to entertain various nobles from the country across the river, the one from where Endymion hailed, where he now ruled after the passing of his father the King.

Their countries had been at war for many, many years. Since long before even their parents ruled the lands, it was simply how it was. Her mother had tried many times to reach out, but it always ended badly. As Endymion had come to age, he had fought for peace between their countries, acting as a envoy for his country by visiting consistently. But not long after his first visit, they became less about the country and more about its crown princess. She had lived for his visits, the quick moments they could share together, enclosed in a gallery or riding in the woods behind her palace. There had been no denying the attraction between the two- an attraction not many saw fit to become anything more than a pair of courteous royals. But, unbeknownst to any of them- it had already become something special, something beautiful. They were in love.

"Princess?"

Blinking back to reality, Serenity glanced from face-to-face, knowing that each lady only wanted what was best for her- and to them, the best was not Endymion. She knew they didn't trust him, but could she blame them? He came from a country known to hate theirs, a country known for attacking their people and raiding their countryside. But Endymion was different, he wasn't like the others. He was kind and warm, quick to protect and friendly to everyone. "Yes, of course," she said with a sigh, slipping into her day dress, a long gown of pale pink silk, its squared neck embellished with pearls. The maid pinned a hood over her hair, its golden length woven into braids and pinned up beneath it. "We shall have dancing." She decided and with a clap of her hands it all fell into motion. The moment the music struck, she reached for her closet comrades hands, and Lady Minako began to laugh as the princess swung her around, taking the lead. The five girls danced, unaware of the very danger that lurked just outside the chamber doors.

[ x x x ]

The weeks had gone by and finally the letter she had been waiting for arrived. "Endymion returns!" She cried, bounding into her presence chamber, hair undone and falling in waves around her shoulders. Her four attendants looked up, each one gazing at their princess with surprised eyes. She waved the piece of parchment around and at once they realized, smiles flashing at the sight of her joy. Though they worried for her safety, it was hard to deny that look upon her face. "This has only just come, but it is dated six days ago, surely he will be here tonight?" She looked to Lady Ami, who was without a doubt one of the smartest people in all of the palace, if not the country. The young woman thought about it only a moment before she nodded, unable to speak for the princess let out a shriek torn between happiness and stress. "We must prepare! A feast! We must have food to feed he and his men! Entertainment!" She cried, waving her hands up, prancing about the room causing all of her ladies to laugh alongside her.

"Calm yourself, princess, we shall see to it," Lady Makoto laughed, reaching out to fondly tug at a lock of golden hair. "Come, get yourself dressed and then we shall bring your newest dresses to choose from for his arrival." At the prospect of looking over new gowns, Serenity at once sprung into action, nearly throwing herself at Minako who picked up a brush after waving away the maid. "Go to the kitchens, tell them the princess has ordered a feast for the night," Makoto told the same maid, who nodded, waiting a moment longer to hear the next request. "And then go to the head of the household, tell him we are planning a night of dining and dancing in honor of the return of King Endymion." The maid dipped a curtsey and then was gone, passing the four generals who as promised, continued their watch over the princess. She was an interesting young woman, easily pestered but quick to smile, a bright light which shined unlike any other. It was a shame, really.

"It must be done, before he returns," Kunzite murmured to the others when the maid had gone, his dark eyes glancing from one face to another. The other three nodded, a darkness settling into their eyes, their features sharpening with something strange, something otherworldly. "Get her alone."

[ x x x ]

"Go on, go on, come back for me when he arrives!" Serenity begged, standing before her four guardians. Each one exchanged a look with the other, as if silently asking if it were a good idea. There was always at least _one _of them with her… "Endymion's generals are outside the door!" Serenity continued, gesturing at the door, where sure enough, the men stood outside. "Please?"

Finally, Lady Minako heaved a sigh and looked directly at her. "But you _must_ stay here." She said, giving Serenity the _you had better not disobey _look that she was oh-so familiar with, but then her face softened with a smile. "It could be any moment. We will return to fetch you when he has arrived at the palace gates." Serenity nodded and with a smile, she waited patiently until the door swung closed behind Rei, who peeked her head in one last time before following after the other three. Once alone, Serenity sprung to her vanity, where from a chain around her neck she fished a key. Carefully lifting it over her head, she sat down upon the stool and slipped the key into a single locked drawer. Opening it, she rustled inside for only a few moments and found what she was looking for. A small box, which she flipped open, revealing the ring within it; it was beautifully crafted, a pearl and diamond set, a ring fit for a queen in truth. She slipped it onto her finger, as she did whenever she had a rare moment alone. Endymion had given it to her not long before he had left for war, promising her when he returned he would take her as his wife and they would bring peace to their warring countries. Serenity smiled, inspecting the ring upon her finger, too caught up to hear her chamber door open.

Kunzite walked in first, the three men following in after him. The door was softly shut but the princess happened to look up, catching sight of their faces in her mirror. At once she was spinning around on her stool, her beautiful features full of surprise. "Has Endymion arrived?" She asked, tilting her head, a stray lock of golden hair falling into her eyes. She rose up, thinking nothing of it, thinking they were here to take her to her beloved, not something else. She was so trusting, so innocent, the brunette man, Nephrite, thought, unable to stop the malicious smile from spreading across his features. At the sight of his twisted smile, the princess paled, her heart pounding a little bit harder inside her chest. She began to notice that things did not feel right, that something was wrong about this situation. "Has… Endymion arrived?" She repeated, her voice a thread, a whisper; she felt her throat closing up as the closet man, Kunzite, unsheathed the sword at his hip.

Before another word could be spoken, the man came at her; a shriek left her lips and she threw herself to the ground, narrowly avoiding the sword. Instead, he slammed it into her vanity, nearly smashing it to pieces, her various belongings strewn across the floor. Another scream and the sword was hurtling at her yet again, she rolled, the sword catching her swinging skirts. Held in place, she pulled at the silk, the material slicing through the blade like butter. She stumbled up but hit the one blonde man, who laughing, pushed her towards the other, who was also laughing. Fear filled her, spilling over in the form of tears, her heart pounding hard within her chest. She was moving backwards, stumbling over her torn skirts, surrounded by the men who had sworn to protect her. Her eyes widened at the sight of their faces- darkened by something more fearful than even their actions. She realized then, the rumors of dark magic were not just rumors. Kunzite was coming at her then, knocking her over, and she hit the ground.

The door swung open and in came both Lady Minako and Lady Rei, who true to their word, had come to get her once Endymion arrived. A split second passed and then the girls were moving, throwing themselves forwards, not caring for one single second that it was four swords against them. Serenity's scream rang out once and then twice as each girl was slain before her very eyes, the blood spreading across the stone floor. Her blue eyes were wide, a swipe of blood against her pale cheek, she looked so out of place in that blood stained room. "The others have been alerted." Nephrite said, turning to Kunzite, who nodded; if he didn't do it now, it would be too late. He lifted his blade, wiping it clean against his pant leg; and then, he lunged.

Endymion felt a heavy weight within him; he could not explain it, but it had been there all afternoon. As he reached the palace gates, he saw two forms standing just within. Coming closer, he could see it was two of Serenity's ladies, but then they were joined by another form, one he didn't recognize. A moment later the two women had gone, running off towards the palace, all formalities forgotten. Something was happening. He spurred his horse on, leaving his few comrades confused and nearly jumped from its back the moment he'd reached the gates; "Sire," he was greeted by a pale-faced young man, clearly a page or stable lad. "It is terrible, you must go," he pleaded, throwing open the gates to allow Endymion entrance.

"What is it? What is happening?" He asked, but then he head it, the screams; screams of agony, of absolute anguish. His heart turned over and he felt his stomach tighten in fear. Without waiting for a response from the shaking boy, he took off at a run, once again leaving his comrades to follow after in confusion. He took a turn down a corridor, knowing it to be the one that lead to Serenity's chambers. He no longer could hear screams, in fact… he heard nothing at all. And he didn't know which was worse.

Though part of him didn't want to, he burst into her chamber, the door left slightly ajar. The first thing he noticed, the blood… It was everywhere. On the walls, all over the floor… His eyes traveled over the first four bodies, each of Serenity's ladies lay dead on the floor, each of their hands extended out, as if reaching for something… and that was when he saw her. Endymion let out a cry and he ran to her, dropping to his knees at her side. Carefully, he lifted Serenity up, resting her body against him, cradling her to his chest. She was still warm, but unmoving, and her chest did not rise or fall with a breath. She was badly bleeding from an abdomen wound, her white gown stained crimson instead. He felt his hands begin to shake, his eyes clouding with his grief. But at the sound of footsteps, he was looking up, brought back to reality by the sight of his generals standing around him. For one moment he was beyond happy to see them, men he trusted, men he called his friends… Though, a moment passed and he could see the darkness settled into their eyes and the bloody sword each one clutched. It took him only a second to know what had happened here on this night.

Slowly, he rose up to shaking feet, unsheathing his own sword; he flew forwards, strength increased by his adrenaline, by his need for revenge. He struck fast, one quick jab here, a parry there; he had been taught by the best, he realized, his eyes falling upon Kunzite. This was his first friend, someone he had known since childhood, how could he have… He looked to the sword in his hand and then to Kunzite and the others, who stood around him, still and silent. He could not do it, despite what they had done, Endymion knew he could not take their lives. Stepping back, his eyes fell upon Serenity's lifeless body and he knew what had to be done instead. He had loved her, more than anything or anyone. He had intended to spend the rest of his life with her, to marry her and unite their countries. He had thought their future to be bright and splendid, not cut short so tragically. But, if he could not be with her in this life, then perhaps… Perhaps they might be together in the next. Turning back to his men, he knew it was now or never. If he didn't do it, then they would, and that thought hurt. Without another thought, Endymion raised up his sword, as if aiming for Kunzite, who prepared to counter, and instead plunged the sword into his own chest. The pain was instantaneous, erupting like white-hot fire all through his chest and down to his abdomen. He staggered, the sword falling from his clutches to fall to the floor at his feet; unable to stay up, he sank down, falling to his knees and then down to the floor. He reached out his hand and felt Serenity's beneath his palm; he ran his fingers across hers and felt the rough exterior of the ring he had given her months before, the ring he had hoped to see displayed proudly upon her finger in the coming months. The darkness was consuming him and he gripped tightly to her hand… He was falling… Falling…

Gone…

[ x x x ]

Everything was foggy, so much so that she could hardly see. Lifting a hand, she brushed back a strand of hair, her footsteps echoing around her as she walked forwards, not really knowing where she was going. It felt as if someone were calling to her, searching for her… She was not sure where she was, but she knew… She knew she was dead. It had happened all so fast, the generals coming in, and then her ladies… They had tried to save her, had tried to protect her… Serenity bit her lower lip, an overwhelming sadness rising up within her, tears stinging in her eyes.

_Serenity…_

She turned and it was as if the sun were shining. "Endymion!" She cried out at the sight of him; his smile was wide and bright as he opened his arms to her. She ram forward, throwing herself into his arms, remembering the warmth of his embrace. His hand came up, palm cupping her cheek, his eyes staring down into her face. "You're here," she said, feeling a mixed sense of happiness and sadness. If he was here, then that meant he too had died…

He nodded, leaning down to touch his lips to hers. "I could not live without you." He said simply, raising her left hand up, pressing a kiss to her fingers. From behind him came movement and from within the fog appeared four more figures. Serenity felt her heart skip a beat as the fog cleared and there stood her four ladies, her dearest friends, her most precious loved ones all there around her. A bright, glowing light was falling down around them, engulfing them as the girls ran to one another, embracing each other, threatening to never again let go.

But the light was shining brighter then and they all felt their feet leave the ground as the light swallowed them whole, dumping them back into darkness. But this darkness would not last. One by one, their eyes fell closed, encased in crystal side-by-side. It would be until the day those very souls would be reborn on the same earth, in a different time destined to find one another again. They would find each other, somehow, someway, because they were fated to always be together. The red string of fate bound not just two souls that day, but joined one soul to five; none could live without her, and so, they would find her once more.


End file.
